Some computational systems are configured so as to receive, store, and process free-form text entries from users, e.g., single sentence or multiple sentence entries that may not have a predefined structure. For example, certain computational systems for use in managing data relating to employment at a company can be configured so as to receive and store job descriptions that are entered by users, so as to post such job descriptions to a web site, e.g., a site that is internal to or external to the company, and optionally also to receive, store, and process data that job applicants may submit when applying for those jobs. Such job descriptions may not be computationally analyzed before being posted, other than perhaps being checked automatically for spelling and grammar.